


It Takes Time.

by Gurotastic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurotastic/pseuds/Gurotastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's okay to be scared.<br/>It's also okay to wait until you're ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Time.

**Author's Note:**

> A story about being scared and how to react when your partner isn't ready for the next step, curtesy of my OTP
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so I apologize if its OOC and short haha;;

Running his hands down Hinata's sides, Tanaka let out a breathy laugh. They both were inexperienced with these sorts of things and no matter how confident either one of them seemed at the start, it all faded away in under a second. 

Hinata was beautiful, well at least Tanaka thought so. As if Hinata could read his mind, Tanaka found the lips of the other boy pressing against his own. It wasn't anything passionate but it felt like the greatest thing that ever happened. Once they pulled away Hinata sheepishly looked away, a faint red spreading itself across his cheeks. A normally energetic person was instantly putty in Tanaka's hands, even so Tanaka couldn't bring himself to make a move. Letting out a deep sigh, he leaned back until his head hit one of the pillows on their bed. Hinata, getting caught off guard by this action fell forwards on top of the larger man. "Senpai?" Hinata spoke up, curious as to the abrupt stop, yet as he stared at Tanaka's face he nodded. "I understand, we don't have to until your ready." A small smile made its way onto both their faces as they rested there, the heat dying down and moving over for a cool night.


End file.
